kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Now to Reveal Love and Truth
is the forty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. Synopsis With the shocking revelation of what really happened the day Sakurai disappeared with Airi's memory, Ryotaro must piece together how it connects to his broken memory as the truth regarding the key to the Junction Point is revealed. Plot After seeing a horrific moment in time in his attempt to learn the truth, Ryotaro becomes confused and becomes upset about Airi until Yuto restrains him, revealing that this is the past and brings Ryotaro back to the DenLiner to reflect on how his memory saved Airi and Sakurai and restored the present. Meanwhile, as Kai needs to find Ryotaro before his condition gets worse, Deneb tells Yuto how he made his contract with Sakurai and his intention to fight for Yuto to the very end. But even at the Christmas party at the Milk Dipper, Ryotaro is still bothered by the information he amassed. The next day, Ryotaro is encountered by Kai who uses Ryotaro's memory to uncover the truth. By the time Yuto arrives, Kai sends the Albinoleo Imagin to January 10, 2007 so he can kill their true target: Airi. Though the Riders use the KingLiner to intercept the Imagin, they are unable to defeat him in Liner and Zero Forms. But at the last second, Sakurai himself arrives and assumes Zeronos Altair Form and the three Riders succeed in killing the Imagin together. Once the battle is over, Sakurai takes his leave without answering Ryotaro. Back on the DenLiner, the Airi from the past arrives and reveals to know about Sakurai becoming Zeronos and Den-O's mission, apologizing to Yuto and Ryotaro for causing them to suffer by protecting her. In spite of Ryotaro's pleas, the Airi of the past leaves the DenLiner to resume her place in history, but not before Yuto gives her a white flower which she brings with her on the day she apparently died by Kai's hand and lost her memory of Sakurai. But though he finally understands what truly happened that day, Ryotaro feels even more uneasy about his missing memory and Airi's words of a hope from the future. Meanwhile, knowing his true target, Kai takes in every contract-less Imagin, forming a massive army to succeed in destroying Airi. Forms *Den-O: Liner Form *Zeronos: Zero Form *Zeronos (Past): Altair Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Albinoleo Imagin: Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 43, . *Den-O's battle with Albinoleo Imagin was seen in Kamen Rider: Battride War. *This is the first time since Episode 39 that use Climax Jump from AAA Den-O Form for the opening song. DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Reliving a Blank Day, Now to Reveal Love and Truth, My End Has Made You Cry, Opposite Goodbyes... and The Climax Goes On, No Matter What. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 13 episodes. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Episode